Life as a Demigod
by potterjay92
Summary: Joey Rodgers is what you would call a normal kid with dyslexia. Until he realizes that his bestfriend is actually a supernatural goat boy who has to protect him from monsters that were supposed to be Mythical. Oh and that he is actually half god and his parents knew about it all along. Yea...I'd said normal was a bit of a reach.
1. My Life was a Lie

**Alrighty...here's a new story for any Percy Jackson fan out there. However, Percy is not in this story. Characters from the books are in it though. This takes place a couple years before Percy comes to camp.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

Want to hear something weird? Like, not even close to normal type of weird? I found out yesterday that I'm a demigod. Yes, I said _demigod_. I know what you're thinking. It's just a Myth. I can't possibly be half human half god, because that's only part of a made up fantasy world. But nope. I assure you it's true. It is just as real as you and me. My birth was as normal as you could think. But yet it wasn't. My name is Joey Rodgers. I'm eleven years old, and I'm going to tell you how the subject of finding out this information came about. If you're still able to process I just may tell you about this crazy place called Camp Half-Blood.

Last summer I met this kid named Grover. I was ten at the time. There was about a month left till school started when I came across him while hanging around the park one summer day. I don't know what made me decide to go up to him. It may have been the idea that I was new in town and didn't have any friends. Or it could have been because he was sitting there by himself and I'm a nice person so I felt bad. Either way I managed to get the courage to go up to him.

As I walked over I noticed he had massively curly hair underneath a baseball cap. He had crutches as well. Not the type of crutches for when you break your legs. The kind for people who have problems with their legs medically.

"Hey there Pal." Were the first words I said when I got to him.

He looked up at me, putting his hand in front of his face to block the sun. He seemed to be really confused. It was as if he was trying to figure out what I was doing talking to him.

"Um." I start out. "You okay?" He slowly nods.

By this point I was regretting interacting with him. I thought maybe he didn't know how to talk. Which would have been extremely awkward. But then he scoots over and allows me to sit in the grass next to him.

I hesitate for a minute. "I'm Joey." I say as I sit down.

"Grover." He says shyly. "New?"

I give him a look. "Yea. How did you..."

"Know?" I nod and he shrugs. "Lucky guess."

"Oh."

He nods. "Where did you move from?"

"Florida."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why leave to come to Manhattan?"

"Dad got a job offer." I hesitate. "Plus I have Dyslexia. The school I went to didn't seem to be helping. So when dad got this offer he thought the change would help."

"Dyslexia huh?" His eyes lit up a bit as he said it.

"Uh. Yea. Bit annoying."

"Things will get better."

"You think?"

He smiles and nods. "Yea."

"My mom says that too."

I'm not sure why but his expression changes a bit. It was like the excitement in his eyes disappeared. But before I could get into it he changed the subject.

We talked for awhile. Minutes had turned into hours. By the end I think he knew more about me than I did about him. The most I got out of him was that he's nine years old (which was weird because he had teenaged features), lives in a foster home and happens to be going to the same public school as me.

The rest of that summer we hung out everyday. I introduced him to my parents and my twin twenty year old brothers Billy and Hunter. The weird thing about it was that they all seemed to have this vibe I didn't quite get. At first I thought it was just me. But then I started to notice it more. It was always when Grover was around and I couldn't figure out what was going on with them. I thought they didn't like him. When I found out about who I am is when they tell me they had this feeling that Grover was the one who was coming to get me.

School starts and me and Grover are as tight as can be. We were pretty inseparable. I mean so much so that when people made fun of him using crutches and how he walked I exploded. I almost got into a fight a few times but managed to contain myself. I got expelled once when I lived in Florida. I was not about to disappoint my parents again by getting into a fight.

Then yesterday my whole life changed in a blink of an eye. The last day of school is just a week away and this all happens. Finding out about who I really am was not a walk in the park to find out. Especially when a monster attacks you. That's right...I said monster. I was on the bus heading home from school with Grover when it happened. I have no idea what this thing was. Just that one minute it was a human man and the next it had wings. Then it lunged at me. But the weird thing is that no one else noticed the demonic features of this man...thing, had ended up getting. Apparently they thought they were being robbed. Someone yelled the word "Gun!" And everyone took off out of the bus. Only if they knew.

With the help of Grover I made it out alive. I don't know what happened after because he forced me to run. All I know is that as we got closer to my house we were both exhausted and had some injuries. His hand was bleeding and had a few cuts and bruises to his face. I got cut somewhere above my eye. That much I knew because I could feel blood dripping. I kept wiping it off but it wouldn't stop.

When we finally got to my house my family didn't understand the way we rushed in. We were covered in blood and it was like they were processing the sight of how we looked. Then they reacted and asked what happened and got us cleaned up, all while I tried to explain what happened. I was in shock to find that they _believed_ me. I mean their faces got so pale they looked like they were about to be sick, but still believed every word. Who believes some nonsense about a monster trying to kill you? Apparently demigod families who know that you're best friend is actually half goat do! The goat thing is a long story. One I'll get to soon. But obviously I didn't know this at the time.

"So you didn't use the watch I gave you?" Dad asks.

I look down at the watch he gave me for my birthday last year. "No?"

He sighs. "Son. I told you that is for your protection."

"I don't get it."

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Just...next time you are in danger press the blue button on the side. It'll help. I promise."

I go to say something but then I'm distracted by mom rushing over to the closet. She pulls out a bag. "Mom." I slowly say. "What is that?"

She looks at it. "Your bag for Camp Half-Blood." She says as if this was normal.

I raise an eyebrow. "Camp what?"

"Half-Blood sweetie."

"I don't understand what's going on."

"We'll explain in the car bud." Dad says. "There's no time right now."

I back away from them a bit. I was a little ticked off that they knew what was going on and not telling me anything. "How long are you expecting me to stay at this camp?" I say a bit worried. It was so big it looked like she had packed enough for me to be gone for years. Right now I felt like this was all a joke. Or them trying to get rid of me for being such a handful with my Dyslexia.

"It's just for the summer." She hesitates. "But you have the option of not coming back for the school year." Her eyes started to tear a bit.

I have a confused face "Of course I'll be back for the school year."

"But the monster..."

"Won't keep me away from my family." I half smile.

She smiles at me. "We need to get you out of here." She turns and walks away. We all follow to the car.

I still had no idea what was going on. We were driving to who knows where. Dad was driving while mom gave him directions. Hunter and Billy were in the middle seats a bit quieter than I've ever heard them. I don't know what was going through their heads but I don't think it was good. Then my best friend was sitting next to me in the far back seats of the car, chomping away on some soda cans.

"Grover?" He looks at me. The cut under his eye plus the black eye made him look a bit like a badass. Doubt anyone from school would bother him now. "What are you doing?" I say as I watch him with a bit of disgust and yet concern that he may rip open his throat. "Are you crazy?"

He takes a bit to answer. "Uh. Well. Joey. There's something you don't know about me."

"Well yea...you're eating a tin can and you haven't freaked out about that monster. There must be something I don't know about _everything_."

I turned away for a second as a cop car sped past us. When I looked back Grover was pulling down his pants.

"Whoa! Dude, what the hell. Keep your pants on!"

He laughs. "Relax Joey. I'm trying to show you something."

"I don't need to see you in your underwear man."

In the most serious face I've ever seen from him he says. "I'm not wearing underwear."

I give him a look that was probably a mixture of being annoyed and horrified at the same time. This makes him laugh even harder. I even heard the twins and my parents laughing. He wipes some of the tears from his eyes. "But that's not the point. Look." Now he gets them fully off and I don't see legs, or at least not _human_ legs. They were furry. Like animal fur.

My mouth just drops. "What in the world are you?"

He pulls his pants back up. "I'm a satyr."

"A...what?"

"Satyr. Well if you want to be technical, then I'm your protector." He takes off his sneakers and they aren't feet, but hooves.

I look from them to his face. "You're a goat."

He gives me a look. "I prefer satyr. Puts more of an important vibe to it."

I slowly nod. "Right."

I looked away in shock. For a bit the ride was quiet. My brain was going a million miles a minute. What is going on? Then finally the silence goes away as they got into the story of how all this happened.

"It was about a year before you were born." Mom had started.

"We were heading to Disney World and I was just leaving the house to go to the car." Dad continues.

He tells how a lady was crossing the street. Dad yelled when he saw a car coming, but it was as if she didn't notice. So what does he do? He runs over to her and just as he gets her out of the way, mom yells in horror and they both fall to the ground. She thanks him and says that he will be rewarded. Dad refuses but she insists.

"I will be back to explain your reward a day before it happens." She said, then took off.

They all thought she was nuts. Not even paying attention to what she said until she came around to explain a year later. The day before it happens was the night before mom went into labor with me.

"We were around your age when we found out who you would be." Hunter says.

"I still remember like it was yesterday." Billy adds.

Then they one by one add bits and pieces to what happened. It's still weird to process. My dad is a college professor on Mythical stuff. I can tell you that I know enough about Greek Mythology to understand what they were telling me. But I had never heard of a god doing this before.

"Your baby is destined for greatness." The lady had said as they sat at the couch.

"Who..." Mom tries to get out.

"Who will be a hero one day." She adds.

"Of course he will." Dad says. "As long as he finds a path that he likes."

"A boy." She smiles. "He will fit in nicely."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." Mom stops. "You haven't even told us who you are."

"When you saved me that day. I promised a reward. This reward will be repaid when your son is born. He will grow up to do things you couldn't imagine. Whether to be open minded about it is all up to you." She waits to see if they say anything. Then she continues. "As for who I am. I am Athena. Goddess of..."

"Wisdom." I interrupt with my mouth hanging half open. "War strategy, arts..."

"Courage, mathematics, etc etc. That's how I reacted and those were her words back to me." Dad says.

I'm stunned for a second. "For a son of the goddess of wisdom my grades sure wouldn't let you know it."

Dad half smiles. "JoJo. There's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"We are getting to that." Mom says. Then they continue.

"But...that's just a Myth." Dad says to Athena. "Made up to give us a story to tell."

She smiles. "I assure you. I, as well as the others, are very real. You just need to know where to look."

"Where will our brother fit in?" Ten year old Billy asked.

She looks at him. Her eyes seemed to be smiling. "He will fit into the personalities of my other sons and daughters."

"Wait." She looks at dad. "Are you saying..." Dad has to stop to process. "That my son is..." He looks at mom then back to Athena. "Going to be half god?"

"What?" Mom says.

Athena has a gleeful smile and nods. "I am."

"But. That's not possible." Mom says.

"I assure you it is." She says.

Dad shakes his head. "No. Hold on. First of all, my wife is the one who's having my baby." He glares at her. "So how..."

"As you know I don't conceive the same way most do since I am a virgin goddess." She says as if that was simple to guess. Dad of course nods because he knows everything there is to know about stuff like this. "But in your situation it was more complicated."

"How is this more complicated than anything else!" Mom half yells. "You're crazy you know that?"

"Becky!" Dad yells. "Goddess over here."

"How are you believing this nonsense Jordan?"

Before dad can answer Athena raises her hand, quieting them. "I swear on the River Styx that I am telling no lies."

Mom raises an eyebrow. "River what?"

"It's a river from the Underworld." Dad says.

"Of course you would know that." Then she looks back to Athena. "Prove yourself and explain what you mean by complicated."

Athena is quiet for a second. Then starts. "When I find someone worthy enough to care for my child I leave them with a single male. Considering your sacrifice and that you were married, I had to make an exception." She watches them. "The baby is very much yours. I did not interfere in that way." They both had a relieved expression when they heard this. "But I did, however, leave a piece of myself with your son. This will make him half mine."

I could imagine how their faces were when they found out. Because I'm sure mine looked exactly the same when I heard this.

"I...I didn't even know that was possible." Dad says. "I teach Greek Mythology and that has never been included in the textbooks."

"Is that really what you are worried about!" Mom yells at him. "She made our son half magical and you're worried about how she did it? Is your head screwed on right!"

Athena raises both her hands to calm down the argument that was starting up. "I didn't mean to make this hard for you. I just wished to repay the reward you earned. But what's done is done. We have things to discuss."

She gets into detail about how being a demigod will either have me born with ADHD or Dyslexia, sometimes both. Apparently being ADHD is part of being on guard and ready to fight for battle. This scared them of course. Having Dyslexia is because my brain is wired to read Greek, not English. Which explains why my grades aren't the greatest for someone who should be smart coming from this specific god.

From there she explained that attacks from mystical monsters would happen because they are after me. Now they have the choice to wait till I'm twelve before my godly scent gets to its full strength for the monsters to notice. Or she could take me after I'm born to a camp she explained would be safer for me. That would give them the choice to erase memories from family members and friends so they don't have to explain what happened to me after birth. She said that if they wished to give me away she could wipe the memory from them as well to keep the pain away. As you know they declined that offer, thinking that she had to be pulling their legs. Now a year earlier than expected I was shipped away to this camp to stay protected and my godly mother is Athena, one of the greatest gods throughout time. How am I worthy to be her son?

I was pretty hyped up now. If I had ADHD like other demigods I probably would have been able to fly. Or is that only if you're the kid of Zeus? My point is, I felt like I could do just about anything. Telling someone with an imagination like mine that they are half god can really get you going. I was ready to fight that monster that ambushed us that's for sure.

But I must say. Finding out I'm a demigod took me by surprise for a minute, but then it didn't seem so bad. I mean getting attacked by a monster that pretended to be human was for sure scary. But knowing that I was magical was pretty sweet. Who else can say that they have a god as their parent? Well...ok, other demigods can but how many can there actually be? Little did I know there could be a lot of them. This is going to be an interesting lifestyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...Watcha all think?<strong>


	2. Break Time?

**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**I do not own or take credit.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

I had no idea the ride to this camp would take so long. I fell asleep for like a half hour or so and we were still on the road when I woke up. I had no idea where we were. It was just a highway with trees all around us. We were no where near the city, that's for sure.

For a second I forgot where we were going. Then I remembered and honestly, I didn't even want to go. But apparently I had no choice. I was mad that they knew this whole time. Did they not think I could take care of myself? I wished they trusted me enough to tell me things before so I could have prepared myself or something. Just dropping my whole life to pick up and go somewhere I had no idea about was unfair. Sure I would be back at the end of summer vacation and I would have Grover with me but I feel like my whole life has been nothing but a lie.

"I'm hungry." Hunter says.

"Me too." Billy adds.

I see dad look through the mirror. "Okay. Rest stop coming up in five."

When we got to an exit we took it and pulled into a rest stop. There was a pretty big building, a sign with the names of whatever stores/food places was next to it. Chinese was one of the options and I was now feeling my stomach yelling at me for food.

Grover was iffy to let me leave the car. But I reminded him that I couldn't live off of tin cans. I needed to eat actual food. And that my bladder was ready to burst. That backed him out of keeping me from going in a heart beat.

We realized quickly that stopping wasn't the best idea. Because while mom and dad got our food something called a Minotaur (Bull head with a human like body) burst into the bathroom while me and my brothers were using it. For a second I was in too much shock to do anything. I knew all about this type of monster. But to see it for real was a bit much to grasp. Then I heard a yell and watched as it shoved Billy aside. He slid across the floor and just managed to get his feet up to stop himself before he hit the wall. Now it was after me and I had no idea what to do. I was not prepared for something like this.

"Joey!" I look between the Minotaurs legs and just get a glimpse of Grover. He throws what I could only think was some kind of fruit at it. "Over here you big ugly meat head!" If we hadn't been in the middle of trying to live I would have found this more funny.

He starts to run around so it would follow him instead of me. "What are you doing!" I yell at him.

"Get your family to the car and go."

"I'm not leaving you." I say as Hunter and Billy get to me.

"I'll meet you at camp."

"No!" Hunter grabs my arm and starts to drag me away. "Grover!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise!"

There was no time for me to argue because the twins both pulled me out as fast as they could. As soon as we got out we noticed people running around in chaos. There was a huge hole in the wall in front of the building. Something with wings was chasing everyone. Hunter didn't think twice as he got me to the car while Billy went to look for mom and dad. I couldn't believe they left him behind. My best friend was most likely going to be dead and they didn't even try to help me get him out.

"I can't believe you!" I yell at Hunter. "He is going to die in there if we don't help him." I try to get passed him but he forces me up against the car. Pain shot up my back but I kept myself from yelling out.

"Stop it." He says calmly. He sounded like he was at the verge of tears. He backs up a bit. "He'll be fine. _You're_ the one you should be worried about."

"He's my best friend!"

"This is his job Joey!" He watches me carefully. Then we hear the doors unlock and he opens it. "He knows what he's doing."

For a second I don't move, just watching him. Then I turn and get in. "But he's just a kid." I take a deep breath, trying to keep myself from getting upset. I couldn't take it.

Hunter gets in after me and sits in the back with me. I see dad, mom and Billy jumping into the car. The engine turns on and off we went.

He then grabs my head and leans his forehead against mine. "He'll make it to camp little man. He was trained for this."

My eyes water a bit. "I hope so."

Not too long after leaving, mom and dad pulled into a parking lot so we could eat. This is when they finally noticed Grover was missing. We explained what happened and that left them looking at me with concern. Grover may have lied to me for most of the year about figuring out who I was but he was the closest friend I've ever made.

Then we take off again and the next thing I know I'm waking up to a shake as the car jerks to the side. It scares me half to death and my eyes shoot open. I had been laying up against Hunter. He had his arm resting around my shoulder and was asleep as well, till the car went nuts.

"What's going on?" We both say.

Billy looks back. "Almost ran into a cow."

I yawn and rub my eyes. "A cow?"

He nods. "We are in the farming section of Long Island."

"Almost there." Dad says.

"Oh." I yawn "Great." I say sarcasticly.

I look out the window and see the trees flying past us. Dad was really trying to kill time by rushing. Seeing what happened at the rest stop must have made this more real to him. As for me I'm still in between. Before the Minotaur I thought maybe I made up the first monster in my head, or even dreamt it. But now I'm a bit more sure this is going on. I mean I wasn't the only one who saw that Bull head. The twins saw it too. I'm not going crazy...right?

"Hey." I look over at Hunter. He's half smiling at me. "Nervous?"

I shrug. "Hasn't really hit me yet. Doesn't seem real."

He nods. "I get what you mean. But I will vouch that this is for sure happening kiddo."

"Is there any chance I'm asleep?"

He smiles a bit and shakes his head. "Afraid not."

I take a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself. I've never really been away from my family before. I mean unless I was sleeping over a family members house, but that was rare. But knowing that I was going to be gone for the entire summer and possibly the school year "Depending on how things go." dad had told me while we ate in the parking lot, just didn't feel right. I don't want to be away from them. Especially now.

"Relax." I hear Billy from in front of me. "You're freaking yourself out."

I look at him and noticed we were slowing down. "Too late to relax Bill. Because we are here."


	3. We Reach Half-Blood Hill

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

**I do not take credit.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

It was almost completely dark now. There was no one in sight on this dirt road. We were the only car for miles. Or so it seemed. Trees all around us and I couldn't see a camp anywhere.

"Are we in the right place?" I ask.

I hear a slam and turn around as my heart jumped. Dad was getting my bag out of the trunk. "We are." He says. "According to Athena it's just beyond that giant tree." He points in front of me. Just barely visible was a huge tree with a thick trunk. If you didn't know where to look you wouldn't have noticed it.

"Do I really have to?"

Mom and dad both nod. "Afraid so." Dad says.

I feel anger, yet sadness going through me. "But..."

"Hey!"

We all turn around. "Grover?" I squint through the trees to make sure I was seeing correctly. He was racing through the woods towards us. When he got closer I could tell it was in fact Grover. "How did you..." But before I could continue I was distracted by something that was walking down behind him. A man...no, not a man. A...horseman? I mean his lower body was a horse and the top was a man. "Is that a..."

"Centaur." Dad finishes for me. "Holy..."

"Don't you finish that sentence Jordan." Mom says.

Dad turns a little red. "Sorry honey."

"Welcome." The centaur says with his hands outstretched from a distance.

It seemed he was trying to keep himself out of sight. I mean it was understandable that he didn't want to be close enough for people to see. Except for the fact that there was no one else around of course. Even if there were, Grover explained that this thing called Mist covers the layers of the magical side from mortals. This keeps things from getting complicated. Don't know how much more complicated things could get if I'm being honest.

"I am Chiron. Activities Director here at Camp Half-Blood." The centaur continues.

Dad being curious as always walks closer. "Jordan!" Mom half whispers, half yells. But no use. He was already halfway to him. Mom and the twins follow him, but they seemed a bit scared to.

I feel a thump to my back as a hand hits it. "Told you I'd meet you."

I turn to Grover, who had a big smile on his bruised up face. "Yea about that." I start. "How did you get here before us?"

He points towards the trees. "Chiron." He says. "After the Minotaur took off I Iris Messaged him to let him know what happened. In return he sent a Pegasus to get me."

"They're real?"

He smiles and nods. "Shouldn't surprise you. After everything you've seen today."

I half smile. Then I think for a minute. "What's an Iris Message?"

"It's a way to communicate."

"Couldn't just call him?"

"No phones." He says. "It triggers a signal that allows monsters to find demigods more easily."

"So no electronics?"

"You can use electronics. Just not phones or cellphones...or computers."

"Good to know."

He half laughs. "You'll get used to it."

"Not so sure about that. I mean you have to admit this is a bit much to believe."

He nods. "I've seen enough newbies to understand your thinking Joey. But this is going to change your life."

"No kidding."

He smiles. "It can change your life for the better. You just have to be open minded about it. If not then it'll be harder."

"You're really telling me to give up my normal life for this?"

"Joey. Your life is never going to be normal again. Now that they know you're out there the monsters will come around more. At least here you'll be protected by magical forces and around other demigods. You'll fit in fine."

He brings me over to Chiron as he was finishing up his conversation with my family. "He will be in good hands with us."

"How can we get in contact?" Mom asks.

"Safest for Demigods are letters usually. But I recommend Iris Message." He says.

"What's that?" Hunter asks.

"It's like using a webcam." Grover buds in.

They all turn to us. "Webcam?" Billy says.

He nods. "You see each other through the message. It's as if you are looking at each other through a screen."

Dad raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that what Athena did just after Joey was born?" He looks at mom.

"What?" I say as mom nods.

"She wanted to make sure we were absolutely positive that we didn't want to give you up. Her face popped out of nowhere. But it was as if she was right in front of us."

"Precisely the point." Chiron says. "Very useful." He then explains how it works. You had to use godly money called drachma to pay the goddess of the Iris Message. So he handed some to mom to make sure they could call me.

From there we said our goodbyes. I really didn't want to go. I could tell in their eyes they didn't want me to either. But we had no other options. I hoped that they would allow me to come home. Because after what they've seen today dad seemed to be thinking twice about having me away from this safety camp.

For awhile I couldn't take my eyes off their car as it drove off. Hunter and Billy were both sitting in the back waving at me as it got farther and farther away. After difficulty, I managed to get myself to look away and we walked towards the camp.

I was quiet at first but then I got out. "Do I at least get to meet her?"

They both look at me with confused faces. "Who?"

"Athena."

They're quiet. "That's complicated." Chiron says.

"It's a simple question."

"Well. There's a simple answer to it but the reasoning is complicated."

"Then that's a no." He nods. "Why."

"The gods made it a law that they aren't allowed to see their kids. It makes them too connected to the mortal world."

"So you're telling me that we all get forced into this life and don't even get to see our godly parents?" He nods. "That's totally unfair. Especially for the kids who only grow up with one parent."

Grover gives me a sad look. "That's just how it goes Joey. Can't argue with the gods."

I start to play around with the watch dad gave me. "Doesn't make it right. I was lucky to have both."

"You can't really compare your situation with other demigods. It's unique. Never been done before." Chiron says.

"So you already know my background?"

He nods. "Grover explained everything just before you got here."

I think for a second. "Does that make me different?"

"All demigods are different Mr. Rodgers." Chiron says.

I shake my head. "No. I mean more different." They both watch me. "I'm half god and half human like the others but I was born from _two_ human parents. Not just one like the rest. So does that make me less powerful since I wasn't actually made from a god?"

Neither of them answer for a few seconds. "I don't think being born from two mortal parents changes that you are still half god." Chiron says. I go to say something but he continues. "It matters not that you weren't brought up from Athena herself. She still gave you her magical side. That's what's important. It's just a different aspect than what we are used to seeing. I'll say that that niece of mine may be the goddess of wisdom but she does have her moments where she doesn't think before she acts. There are many other ways to reward someone who is married."

"Oh my God." I say.

"Gods Mr. Rodgers. You may have been brought up with a certain religion in the mortal world but now that you know who you really are it's not just one God anymore."

"Oh...right." But I wasn't really paying attention. A part of a story I read from one of dads books came back to me. "You're Kronos's son." His face starts to get a little red. I wasn't sure if it was from being embarrassed because his father was evil and tried to kill his kids, or because he was mad that I even brought it up. But it didn't stop me from continuing. "You're Athena's uncle because she is Zeus's daughter, which makes you my uncle too."

He half smiles. "You know your Mythology well for a young child. Not many demigods even know what it is by the time they get here."

"My dad's a College Professor. This is what he teaches. So I grew up with it."

"Clever man." He says, then changes the subject as we got closer to the tree.

Just to get there we had to go up a hill. _Half-Blood Hill_ Grover called it. It was a bit exhausting but when we finally got up it I could see a short distance away from the tree the entrance to the camp. There was a door like frame, except there was no door. It said the words _Camp Half-Blood_ on the top part of it. Even with my Dyslexia I was able to read that with almost no problem. There were bushes scattered on the sides of the frame. There weren't walls though. No type of reliable barrier at all.

"How is this a safe place for me if the camp is wide open?" I say a bit annoyed.

"The tree." Grover says. He seemed a bit upset as he looked at it. "The tree has powers. Once you pass it a force field keeps out non half-bloods or anything threatening to hurt us."

"Oh." He nods. "Handy."

"We like to think so." Chiron cuts in. "Now come Joey. There is lots to do." We then head off towards the camp.


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**I do not take credit for Percy Jackson.**

**Rick Riordan owns.**

**PS...I'm not sure what Athena's cabin looks like on the outside. I did the best I could by looking up the details on websites but I kept finding two different color descriptions and just chose one. Don't hold it against me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

I will say now that this place was pretty interesting. It was huge and not like any normal camp that's for sure. They had a few water sources. A creek, lake and the beach was way in the back of camp near the cabins where the demigods sleep. There was this place called the dining pavilion, where we eat our meals. The archery field seems like fun. They have a sword fighting arena and I'm pretty sure I'll probably stay away from that. There was even a climbing wall with lava. It's supposed to be a training area but who was stupid enough to make it with lava I'll never know.

"Why would I want to climb that?"

Grover laughs. "You are half god Joey. You're not going to die from it."

"So I'm invincible?"

"Not exactly." Chiron says. "There are certain things from both worlds that can hurt you. But for the most part you're godly half can keep you safe. But that all depends."

I gulp a bit. "Uh. Right." I look back at the wall. "I'm not a fan of heights anyway. So won't be doing much with that."

Grover laughs a bit. "Guess it's a good thing you're not the son of Zeus then. After all, he is god of the sky."

I smile. "That would have been interesting to explain to people."

"But you may have to climb it depending on your schedule." Chiron says.

"My schedule?"

"It is mandatory for everyone to have a fair share in chores and it helps get everyone in for training. I already gave yours to your cabin leader but I don't remember if I put climbing as part of your training." My face turns pale and he smiles. "You will be fine Mr. Rodgers."

I had no time to argue as they continued the tour and show me an amphitheater, stables, a strawberry field and the Big House. That's where Chiron and the Camp Director Mr. D stay.

"And there you have it." Chiron says. "Camp Half-Blood." I just slowly nod as I watch different species of magical things walking around.

There were other centaurs, satyrs and the most simple to handle were the humans. Which I'm assuming had to be the other demigods. Everyone was wearing orange T-shirts with the words Camp Half-Blood written in black and what looked like a silhouette of a Pegasus underneath them. Jeans and sneakers seemed to be the normal thing to wear with it. Some where wearing war armor and others looked like they were wearing clothes from the Ancient Greek times.

"Those are Aphrodite's kids." Grover tells me as he points to some girls in the Ancient Greek looking dresses with perfect hair and makeup. His eyes were twinkling as he saw them. "Demigods of love and beauty. How romantic."

I snap my fingers in front of his face, doing my best not to laugh. "Earth to Grover."

When he looks at me he starts turning red. "Sorry."

A satyr passed by us after, pulling along a Pegasus. A horse with wings was least of my worries though. My heart skipped a beat when I saw this thing. I don't know _what_ it was, but it had eyes all over its body. I'm not exaggerating!

Chiron saw my face as I watched him. "That's Argus." He says. "He's harmless."

"Harmless?"

He half smiles. "He escorts demigods to specific destinations when they need to get back to the city. Whether on Quests or to go home for vacation."

"No one notices the eyes?"

"The Mist covers him from mortal view. That is if they are lucky enough not to see through it." He says. Then smiles. "So I will have Mr. Underwood here escort you to your cabin." He puts a hand on Grovers shoulder. "I'm afraid to say that you missed dinner but I'm sure you're siblings will be kind enough to give you anything they have in the cabin." He smiles. "If you'd like to join us there will be a bonfire later in the night, Grover can show you. Marshmallows will be included."

I try to put a nice smile and nod. "Uh. Okay."

He smiles. "Wonderful." He then walks off towards the Big House and out of sight.

I look at Grover. "That any fun?"

"What?" He says dreamily. He was still watching the Aphrodite girls.

"The bonfire Grover. And what did he mean by mortals being lucky enough not to see through the Mist. That's possibles?"

He looks at me. "Yea. Didn't you notice that you're entire family saw the monsters with no problem?"

I think to myself. I noticed they saw them but I didn't really pay mind to the reasoning why they saw them and how. "Is it because they are related to me?"

"Well, I mean you never saw through the mist till recently. Not all demigods do. As for your family it's most likely because of that. Usually it's just the full parents of the demigod who can see through the Mist. So makes sense why yours could." He thinks for a second. "But I guess your brothers knowing the truth about this would have them openminded and allowed them to see too."

"Oh." I say in a sad voice.

He puts the best smile he could. "Don't worry so much about it. Doesn't seem to bother them."

"Will the monsters?" He raises an eyebrow. "Will the monsters bother them even though I'm not there?"

He shakes his head. "Not usually." He seems to sense my worry. He puts an arm around my neck. "Come on man. You just found out that you're magical. Start having fun!"

"You know finding out that I'm in danger 24/7 isn't something to be happy about right? Plus there's not much magic the son of Athena can do. I mean not physically anyway. Well...besides the whole being somewhat invincible thing."

He laughs. "You'll be surprised."

I look over towards the beach. "The cabins are over there right?"

He nods. "Yea. Let's introduce you to your family." With his arm still around my neck he tugs me along towards the cabins.

Getting to the section of the cabins was a sight to see. I counted twelve cabins circling around like the letter U. There were statues and a pit for a bonfire surrounded by stoned benches in the middle. The beach was close by, it looked like you could get a good view of the ocean from some of them. They were all different sizes. From the outside it didn't look like you could fit more than six at each. But considering that the gods have been around for hundreds, or was it thousands of years? Either way there had to be enough for more than you'd expect if they go around falling in love with mortals all the time.

"And that one over there is where you will be staying." Grover points to a building on the right side towards the farther cabins in back. "That's cabin six." He adds.

He walks me over to it and I could just make out the number of the cabin when we got closer. It was etched onto the top part of the door. The outside is gray with an owl carved over the door, plain white curtains on the windows.

"Grover?" We hear a voice and turn around to see a girl covered in dirt walking towards us. She had a bright smile. "You're back."

When she gets closer I see she has wavy blonde hair that was in a ponytail. It slung over one of her shoulders. She also had gray eyes. They looked a bit like storm clouds but the way it sparkled from the lights made them glow.

She hugs Grover then looks at me. "Hi." She smiles.

"Hey." I say shyly. "I'm Joey."

"He just got here." Grover says.

"Oh!" She says excitedly. "The newbie you had been watching."

He half smiles and nods. "Yea." He looks over to me. "This is Annabeth. She's one of the demigods I saved on my first job."

"Nice to meet you." She says.

I nod. "Same."

For a bit it was quiet. I really didn't know what to say. Then she says. "So do you know who's your parent?"

I nod. "Yea. It's Athena."

Her eyes brighten. "So you're my half brother then."

"You're Athena's kid too?"

She smiles and nods. Then looks me up and down. "Must have gotten your features from your father. Most of the kids get it from mom." Grover looked at me. My heart skipped a bit when she said "mom" because I have a mom. And it's not Athena.

But I understood what she meant by my features. Athena's kids are supposed to look like they can run miles without getting tired. I was a bit skinny for that. Then she has black hair and gray eyes. I have neither.

"Well." I say. "I played basketball. I thought that would be athletic enough to be her son."

She smiles. "I agree. Maybe not as muscle toned as most of the boys, but you'll fit in fine."

"How about the dirty blond hair...does that count."

She smiles. "It's fine. Not everyone in the cabin have the same colored hair as her. Including myself. As for the eyes." She stops when she looked at them. "That's definitely different." She gets closer. "I've never seen that type of shade before."

I started to get a bit red. "They are a mixture of blue and gray." She wouldn't stop looking at them and now I could feel my face burning up. "Which now I understand where I got the gray from." I finish.

"That's really interesting." She says. "I've seen people whose eyes change color depending on the weather. But never mixed to the point where that's your natural color."

"I'm full of surprises today."

She laughs. "Just found out what you are huh?" I nod. "Don't worry. It'll get easier. I've been here since I was seven. I love it."

"Since you were seven?" She nods. "How old are you now?"

"Nine."

I look at Grover. "You saved her when you were around her age?"

He half laughs. His expression was a bit awkward. "Well actually."

"You're older...aren't you?" He slowly nods. "How much older than what you said?"

His face turns red. "Uh."

"You know what." He watches me and I shake my head. "I don't wanna know." He laughs a bit. Then I look back at Annabeth. I wanted to ask why she had been here so young but the sad look in her eyes gave me the warning not to.

"So." Grover cuts in before it could get awkward. "I have things I have to do." We both look at him. "Annabeth. Do you mind showing him your cabin?"

She smiles at me and then looks back to Grover. "Not at all."

He nods. "Great."

"But..." I try to get in.

"You'll be fine." He says. "I'll come visit when I can."

"Promise?"

"Yea man. Don't worry so much." He claps my back with his hand then takes off.

I look back at Annabeth. She has a smile on her face. "I don't bite you know."

I half laugh. "Well considering what I've seen today I wouldn't bet on it."

She laughs. "Well come on. I'll show you around."

The inside was quite crazy...yet interesting. There was so much stuff I wondered how it all fit. It has a library filled with bookshelves, thousands of books and old scrolls on each. There were tables and chairs to sit at. The workshop is also filled with tables, work benches and cupboards with materials to build things. I could get used to that. There were also 3-D models of buildings, blueprints, old war maps, and armor displayed on the walls. Then all the bunk beds were pushed up against the walls. On the side of the Athena cabin is the armory.

"Let's get you a weapon shall we?"

"What?"

She smiles. "Can't have a demigod without some kind of defense equipment on them."

"Oh...right." I say as if I knew this information.

She digs into all the weapons and keeps handing me them till something felt right. What fit me perfectly was a sword. It had a certain kind of metal that I've never heard of. Can't even remember what it was to be honest with you. She said that it hurts monsters but won't seriously hurt other demigods, and will most definitely not hurt mortals. That's good to know because I'm sure I'll be lousy at this whole fighting thing.

She takes me back inside and leads me to the bunk beds. Mine just so happened to be the one right below hers. Then she grabs me an orange Camp Half-Blood Tee.

"Here. Get into this."

I take it and look down at the rest of my outfit. "Do I need new pants and sneakers too?" I then throw my bag onto my bed.

She smiles. "Nah. Those are perfect. It's just a rule that you have to wear the Orange shirt." She puts an extra T-shirt and orange hoodie with the same design on the bed. "For colder weather."

"Oh."

She nods. "Well..." She thinks. "The Orange shirt is mandatory unless you are claimed by a god who automatically transforms your clothes to how they want."

When she said claimed, she means if you didn't know who your godly parent was when you arrived here that eventually you would. Or you hoped for some type of sign to who you belonged too. But apparently it didn't always happen. Could take days, sometimes weeks, maybe months, or even years. That just all depended on whether the god you were related to was even paying attention. Sadly some have too many kids to realize when they reach the age limit. As to where the unclaimed go I didn't ask, because what I really wanted to know was what she meant by transforming clothes. So I asked her.

"Take Aphrodite's kids." I give her a look. "You didn't think they _chose_ to dress like that, did you?"

"Well..."

She laughs. "Well okay. After the effects of being claimed by Aphrodite wares off they can decide whether to keep dressing that way or going with the orange shirt. But for the most part they choose to dress that way."

"Oookay then."

She laughs. "So where you from?" She asks as I unbuttoned my blue uniform polo I had to wear for school.

"Well I'm originally from Florida. But I just moved to Manhattan during the summer."

She nods. "Cool." I smile and pull off my shirt.

When I got it off she starts laughing. "What?"

"Your hair is a mess."

I walk over to the bathroom not too far down from our bed and look in the mirror. I half smile as I see that my hair is sticking up all over the place. I smooth it out with my hand then I put on the orange shirt.

"Mind if I ask how old you are?" She asks as I head back to her.

"Eleven."

I sit on the edge of my bed and she joins me. "Your dad never told you about mom?"

My heart skipped again and I started playing with my watch. I tended to do that when I was nervous or felt uncomfortable. "Well...the whole parentage thing is more than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...don't freak okay? Because it's really hard for me to grasp on top of everything else I've found out today."

She nods. "Okay."

I take a deep breath. "I just found out that I actually have two moms." She went to say something but I didn't notice so I continued. "Not in the "my dad got married after Athena and I grew up calling her mom" type of way. I mean I was actually born from my mom." I look at her and see the confusion on her face. "I have two mortal parents and a godly one."

She's quiet for a minute. I could see her trying to come up with an answer to this weird explanation "How is that possibles?"

I shrug. "Would have to ask her. All I got out of my parents was that she somehow transferred powers to me while I was in my moms stomach and that made me half god. How she did that, I couldn't tell you." I'm quiet for a second. "Now you see why my features are a bit mixed up."

Her confusion shifted to a smile. "You're more interesting than I thought."

"That's good right?"

She nods. "Oh yea." She smiles. "I think we are going to get along great." She scratches her face and notices the dirt on her hand. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She gets up. "By the way. There's two trunks under your bed. The one on the left is yours. Make yourself at home." She then heads off to the bathroom. Home is the last thing I can think this place to be.


	5. Late Night Conversations

**Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**I do not own or take credit.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five<em>**

After the day I had I decided to pass on the bonfire. I really wasn't up to it. You could just make out voices of the campers that were at the fire outside. All I wanted to do was sleep but that wouldn't happen because Annabeth stayed behind with me. Shocked me a bit.

"You don't want to go?"

We were both sitting on my bed, leaning up against the wall. She hands me a bag of chips. "I've been to plenty. Thought you could use the company."

I smile and take some. "That was nice of you. But I'm pretty tired. Was thinking of heading to bed."

"Oh come on newbie." I smile a bit as she said it. "The best part is seeing everyone come back after stuffing their faces with Marshmallows."

"What does that even mean?"

She smiles. "The Hermes cabin (kids of the god of messengers and thieves) get so hyper that they start messing with the Ares cabin (kids of the god of war). The mess between them is always entertaining to watch."

I laugh. "That sounds cool but I'm really tired. I mean I'm starting to struggle on keeping my eyes open"

She nods. "I guess finding out that you're magical can take a bit much out of you."

I yawn. "You're telling me." I take a sip of the soda I still had from the rest stop. "Doesn't help that my family kept this from me either."

She gives me a sad look. "Only because they had to Joey." I cross my arms and give her a look that made her know that I needed a better excuse than that. "Not knowing who you were kept you safe. Once you find out the truth you're in danger because the monsters pick up your scent."

"Even before the age of twelve?"

She nods. She had a look like she was struggling with something. Then she slowly says. "I knew practically my whole life. The monsters came after me so often that my stepmom got sick of me having them in danger all the time because of my brothers, well stepbrothers. So I ran away."

My face goes to shock. "That's why you've been here since you were seven?"

She nods. "I was on my own for awhile. But eventually I found others along the way. With their help I made it safely here." She stops but she had this look like there was more to it. But I didn't push it.

I look around. "I still can't believe I ended up being the kid of the goddess who's smart. I'm no brainiac."

She laughs. "Only because being Dyslexic makes it hard to read English."

"You were the same?"

"Yes and no." I raise an eyebrow. "I was decent. I couldn't read well but I'm the type who will go for what I set my mind to so I kept trying, even if I thought I couldn't."

"I guess I couldn't handle the Dyslexia."

"Not everyone can. But don't worry. Once you start reading Greek and hanging with us, you'll get into your smarts before you know it." I start to smile but then a yawn comes out too. "Man you are tired."

"I told you!" We both start laughing.

I don't know why but it felt right being around her. It's as if I've known here all my life. Could be the fact that we are half related to each other. Or maybe because she understands what I'm going through and makes it easier, I'm not sure. But I kind of like having a sister.

When I looked back to her I saw something around her neck. I hadn't noticed till now that she was wearing a necklace. It was leather with clay beads on it. I counted three of them.

"Nice necklace."

She touches it and smiles. "You'll get it too. One bead is for each year you've been at camp."

"What's with the designs on the beads?"

"Represents a major event that happened that particular year."

Before we could get more into it we hear. "Hey loser."

We both turn to the cabin opening. Leaning up against the door with his arms crossed and a smile on his face was a tall sandy haired boy. He looked like he was in his mid to late teens.

"Hey Luke." Annabeth says with a smile. Her face was turning a bit red too. "Didn't feel like getting hyped on sugar tonight?"

He laughs and starts to walk inside. As he got closer I noticed he had blue eyes. I wondered if he was another sibling. "Isn't the same without my favorite cousin there." He said. Which answered my question.

"This is Joey." Annabeth says before I even realized he had sat down with us.

He smiles and holds out a hand. "Luke." He says. I half smile and return the shake. "Son of Hermes." He pulls his hand back. "It's a good thing you already knew who your parent was when you got here. Otherwise you would have ended up in my cabin with the rest of the unclaimed."

That reminded me that I wanted to know the answer to this situation. "Why do the unclaimed go to your cabin?"

"Well mostly because we have the most space in our cabin." He says.

I nod. "Makes sense." I think for a minute. "But why not build a cabin for the unclaimed?"

"We would. But the gods have to give us permission. Once you're here long enough you'll notice we don't get much attention from them. So we have no choice but to keep them with an already existing cabin."

Hearing that again from another demigod was a bit upsetting. Doesn't look like we get much of an relationship from our godly parent. What was even the point in having us?

"It's okay though." I look at him. "We don't mind having the unclaimed with us. We are the most generous group of people here after all. So naturally they come to us."

Annabeth starts cracking up. I look at her and see that her face was started to turn red. "That's funny coming from a son of the god of thieves." She wipes away the tears and he just glares at her.

He turns to me and I had to do my best to hide my smile. "Settling in okay?"

Kind of took me off guard so "Uh..." Is all I'm really able to get out.

He smiles. "Yea. I remember that feeling." He looks at Annabeth. "Feels like forever, doesn't it?"

She shrugs. "Feels like yesterday to me."

He laughs. "Well finding you feels like yesterday. Getting here feels like years ago."

"Because it was years ago doofus."

He puts a pretend thinking face. "Ah yes...that's right." They both start laughing.

"You guys came here together?" They both nod. "So he's another demigod that Grover saved?"

I saw the tension in Annabeths eyes. "He's one of the people I told you I met after I ran away." She looks at him. "He saved me."

He half smiles. "I can't take all the credit." It got a bit quiet. Then he turns to me. "I got here when she did. I was fourteen."

"So you're..." I think. "Sixteen?"

He smiles. "Seventeen actually. But close enough."

I watch them both. They were hiding something. There was something that happened that they didn't want to share with me. Of course I respected this because it's their business and they obviously have known each other for awhile. It was just weird sitting here knowing that they went through something that they didn't want to talk about. You could tell it was eating them up inside.

"You okay?" I hear Annabeths voice.

I look at her. "What?"

"You look really pale Joey."

"Oh."

"Probably needs sleep." Luke says.

I smile. "I'm good." I really did feel exhausted but I was enjoying talking to them.

"I think you should get to bed." Luke says.

Annabeth nods. "I agree." She gets up. "I'll see you in the morning okay."

"Uh." I nod. "Yea. Okay."

Luke puts out a hand. "Get yourself some rest. You're going to need it."

I shake his hand. "Thanks."

He smiles and turns away. "I'll wait outside." He tells Annabeth. Who nods and he takes off.

She smiles at me. "All good?" I smile and nod. She smiles back. "Goodnight Joey."

Then she has a moment of not knowing what to do. Like she was thinking "Should I shake his hand? Give him a hug?" Instead she just nods and heads towards the door. I guess that was the most I could get from someone I barely know.


	6. Starting a New Day

**Percy Jackson does not belong to me.**

**Rick Riordan owns.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six<em>**

There I was the next morning being waken up by Annabeth around seven in the morning to tell me that breakfast was at eight and we had to make sure the place was clean for cabin inspections. So I sleepily roll out of bed and head off to the bathroom, it was pretty amazing. I had only went as far as the sinks/toilets section of the room when I hada smooth out my hair last night. But today I noticed there was another door farther down past the stales. When I opened the door it was a sight to see. The room was a long hallway with showers/bathtubs on each side. The walls were glittered in a grayish-silver paint and had a design of Athena at the far wall at the end of the hallway. Owls were sketched onto the ceiling. My mouth was hanging open until I heard footsteps and composed myself.

When I got out Annabeth was on top of her bed, fixing the sheets. She sees me and smiles. Then she jumps down from her bunk and hands me a sheet of paper.

"This is your daily schedule."

I look down at it. It said...

_Name: Joey Rodgers_

_Species: Demigod_

_Parent: Athena_

_Age: 11_

_Years here: 0_

_Monday_

_8:00 - 9am: Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00 - 10:30am: Art Class_

_10:30 - 11am: Polish Armor_

_11:00 - 12:00pm: Greek Mythology_

_12:00 - 12:30pm: Prepare Lunch_

_12:30 - 1:30pm: Lunch_

_1:30 - 3:30pm: Archery_

_3:30 - 6pm: Free Time (Can send letters home till 5)_

_6:00 - 7:00pm: Dinner_

_7:00 - 9:00pm: Basketball_

_9:00 - 10:00pm: Campfire Singalong_

_Tuesday_

_8:00 - 9am: Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00 - 10:30am: Javelin Throwing_

_10:30 - 11am: Storage Check_

_11:00 - 12:00pm: Greek Mythology_

_12:00 - 12:30pm: Cabin Clean Up_

_12:30 - 1:30pm: Lunch_

_1:30 - 3:30pm: Weapon Making_

_3:30 - 5:00pm: Basketball_

_5:00 - 6pm: Free Time_

_6:00 - 7:00pm: Dinner_

_7:00 - 9:00pm: Unarmed Combat_

_9:00 - 10:00pm: Campfire Singalong_

_Wednesday_

_8:00 - 9am: Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00 - 10:30am: Ancient Greek_

_10:30 - 11am: Clean Stables_

_11:00 - 12:00pm: Sword Skills_

_12:00 - 12:30pm: Greek Mythology_

_12:30 - 1:30pm: Lunch_

_1:30 - 3:30pm: Tracking Skills_

_3:30 - 5:00pm: Laundry_

_5:00 - 6pm: Free Time_

_6:00 - 7:00pm: Dinner_

_7:00 - 9:00pm: Archery_

_9:00 - 10:00pm: Campfire Singalong_

_Thursday_

_8:00 - 9am: Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00 - 10:30am: Art Class_

_10:30 - 11am: Pick Strawberries from the field_

_11:00 - 12:00pm: Monster Techniques_

_12:00 - 12:30pm: Greek Mythology_

_12:30 - 1:30pm: Lunch_

_1:30 - 3:30pm: Wood Chopping_

_3:30 - 5:00pm: Wrestling_

_5:00 - 6pm: Free Time_

_6:00 - 7:00pm: Dinner_

_7:00 - 9:00pm: Strength Training_

_9:00 - 10:00pm: Campfire Singalong_

_Friday_

_8:00 - 9am: Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00 - 10:30am: Ancient Greek_

_10:30 - 11am: Polishing Armor_

_11:00 - 12:00pm: Pegasus Riding_

_12:00 - 12:30pm: Greek Mythology_

_12:30 - 1:30pm: Lunch_

_1:30 - 3:30pm: Firework Making_

_3:30 - 5:00pm: Volleyball_

_5:00 - 6pm: Free Time_

_6:00 - 7:00pm: Dinner_

_7:00 - 9:00pm: Capture the Flag_

_9:00 - 10:00pm: Campfire Singalong_

_Morning Cabin Inspections - Carried out by senior camp counselors in rotation_

_Ancient Greek/Greek Mythology - Taught by Annabeth or Chiron_

_Sword Fighting - At the arena_

_Weapon Making - At the Forge with Hephaestus Cabin _(kids of the god of fire and crafts)

_Archery - With Chiron_

_Wrestling - With Clarisse_

My heart sank when I saw that I had to be in the air. Pegasus riding had to be flying on it right?

My face must have given something away. "What is it?" She asks.

I look up at her and saw she was now making my bed. "I could have done that."

She smiles. "I'm a neat freak. I don't mind." I half smile. "So what's wrong?" She fixes the last corner and walks closer.

I look back down at the schedule. "I don't like heights." I look at her, hoping she wasn't laughing at me. But she wasn't. "I have Pegasus riding."

She grabs it from me. "We can always talk to Chiron but I think facing your fears makes you look better."

"You mean for everyone here in camp?" She nods. "Why?"

"Makes it easier to fit in."

I shrug. "I appreciate it but I don't need the attention while making a fool of myself."

She nods. "Then if you'd like we can go to Chiron to see if he can switch you out. But if you go on a quest you need to be ready for this. You never know what will come."

I think. "Fine...I'll give it a shot. But if I don't like it..."

"I'll take you straight to Chiron." She smiles.

I half smile back. "Thanks."

She nods. "What are sisters for?"

I smile. "I've never had a sister."

She laughs. "Well now you have plenty." I laugh. "Plus it's on Fridays only. Once a week. Don't sweat it so much."

I start turning a bit red. "Right."

She smiles. "Oh by the way." She hands me back my schedule. "You have Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology with me."

"With you?" She nods. "As in you teach me yourself?" She half smiles and nods again. "But I already know about both. My dad's a College Professor."

She smiles. "I doubt you know Ancient Greek."

"As in the language?" She nods. "Oh. Then no."

She laughs. "Thought so. As for the Greek Mythology we can either tell Chiron to switch you into something else. Or it can be a free period for both of us." She gives me a look and I already know what she means.

I nod. "Free period it is."

She laughs. "Oh. And Wrestling is with Clarisse. She's from the Ares cabin."

"So that makes her our first cousin since her dad is Athena's half brother."

She smiles. "You're right. You do know your Mythology." I half smile. "But don't think too much into it. Because if you aren't from the same cabin then it's okay if you date each other." I put a disgusted face.

The thing with demigods is you are all related in some way. The gods have children with their family members. So that makes the kids of the gods siblings or cousins too. Whether full or half god you are still related. Sometimes even first cousins. It's just a weird family tree.

She laughs at my reaction. "See. But my point is, Clarisse is head leader so they follow her lead with basically everything. I'd watch out for her. She likes to pick on the new kids. Especially if they aren't the strongest looking."

"Meaning she's going to have a blast with me."

She half smiles. "Just don't talk back till you think you can handle her. She doesn't like to be out shinned." She thinks. "Unless you feel you got the guts to do it now. Then go for it." I put a sly smile and she laughs.

"Hey Annabeth!"

We turn to the voice. A short brown haired kid between mine and Annabeths age was running over to us. "That's Malcolm." She says. "He's my deputy."

"Deputy?"

She nods. "I'm head leader for Athena's cabin." She sees my face and smiles. "I've been here the longest so that automatically makes me leader." I go to say something. "First rule in battle strategy Joey." I watch her. "Don't ask so many questions."

I half laugh as Malcolm gets to us. "Anna..." He takes a breath. "Annabeth. Robert and Luke are at it again."

She roles her eyes. "This early in the morning?" He nods. "Alright. I'll be right there." He nods and runs off.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Robert is one of our siblings. He likes to start trouble. Most of the time with Luke and Ralph from Apollos cabin (kids of the god of healing, art, music and more talents) because they are the only ones who stand up to him. It's becoming a problem." She smiles. "Nothing to worry about though. You finish getting ready and I'll take care of it. I'll meet you in front of the cabin when you're done." Then she takes off.

And this my friends, is where I start to tell my story from my point of view in present time. You are caught up and will be just as in the moment as I will be. Let's see how things go from here. Because this is no normal camp as you've noticed, and I am no normal boy. This is all going to be interestingly awesome.


End file.
